Call Me Like You Used To EN
by mayecchi
Summary: What would you do if your wife get jealous over the past? Alibaba knows exactly what is he doing.


**Disclaimer:**

All **Magi** 's characters belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **AU** , **OOC** , a little bit confusing maybe but bear with it.

* * *

 **Call Me Like You Used To**

 _(English Version)_

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

"Alibaba," called his wife from behind the door. Alibaba stopped, then walk in to the magenta-haired girl whose became his wife two years ago.

His wife was looking at herself in the mirror, turn her back to Alibaba. _So fascinating_ , the blonde guy thinking. They started their relationship from an unexpected friendship. And from then until today, Alibaba still in awe of the beauty of his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asked after his wife catch his eyes in the mirror.

"The eye shadow, did it matches my eyes?" His wife asked. Alibaba chuckled softly.

"Do you think I can give you advice in cosmetics? You do know better," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the door frame, looking at his wife.

"I'm just asking," she murmured as she puffed out her cheeks. Alibaba had the urge to hold her when he saw it.

" _Ano saa_ ," he scolded. "You know I'm weak against that face." He walked to her and immediately grabbed her tiny body in his arms. His wife let out a moment, then felt his hard body in contact with her back. However, the warmth provided by the arms made her feel comfortable.

"Alibaba," she said quietly. Alibaba rested his chin on her shoulder, looked into her eyes in the mirror.

"Yes?" He asked without loosening his arms. In her cheek there is now a pink tinge. _She's beautiful_ , thought him. Alibaba involuntarily kissed her cheek.

"Kyah!" the tiny body in his arms slightly flinched, surprised. Alibaba smiling playfully. Enjoyed seeing her expression changing. He moved his hands into her waist, who jolted in surprise. "Alibaba" His wife began to rebuke her husband's whim. Alibaba chuckled, moving his fingers at her waist, tickling her.

The tiny body wrapped in a white dress trying to free themselves from Alibaba's tickling torture. Alibaba laughed at her expression on a mirror. Bored, he hugged his wife back. He again saw his wife's face blush.

"Alibaba, we'll be late for their wedding." She scolded. Alibaba chuckled.

"It's okay, she'll understand." He said, kissing his wife's hair. "Relaxing," he murmured.

"You seem convinced," she muttered ignore her husband praise.

"About what? You're scent? It is a fact though!" said him, still buried his face in his wife's hair.

"You're so sure she will not be angry if we're coming late to the wedding," corrected his wife. Alibaba laughed softly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asked right on target, because her face is redder than usual. "Jealous because I know what she's thinking, hm?"

"Who's jealous of you!? Hmph!" His wife turned away. Alibaba even more exasperated seeing her like that.

"Jealousy isn't a sin~" he said playfully. Her face has matured. "We're just a friends, you don't need to be jealous like that." He added.

"I do not-"

"Indeed, hell, she was beautiful. And she never hesitate to help me. But we're just friends, and you know it better than anyone." he deliberately discussed the issue from the past just to tease his wife. "Well, even though she and I were both away from our parents at birth, but it's still just-"

"I'm not jealous, Alibaba-kun!" Blurted his wife while trying to escape from Alibaba. But the blond man did not intend to release her. Especially since she called him like she used to. It's been a long time since she did that.

"What did you call me just now?" Alibaba asked, looking at her face in the mirror with a playful eye. Her flushed face was surprised then realized her mistake.

"... Alibaba." Repeated his wife. Alibaba shakes his head.

"No, no. You didn't call me like that before," he said with a mischievous smile.

"I do," said his wife. Avoided his gaze in the mirror. Alibaba was wits. He pushed magenta hair covering the neck and landed his lips on her neck.

"Hngh!" His wife surprised at Alibaba's action. "Hey, we really will miss their wedding."

"Let it be," said Alibaba quickly. "I will not stop until you call me like before," he added, kissing the neck of his wife and left a kiss mark there.

"Alibaba ..."

"I'm really not going to stop," he said while leaving other kiss marks. Fulfilling the right side of his neck with his "mark".

"Alibaba ..."

"Do not make me repeat my request," he said.

"Ngh ..."

"Come on. Call me like you used to, it's not that difficult," teased Alibaba. His wife glared at him with a flushed face. "You're just have to say it clearly," added Alibaba. "Then I'll let you go."

"No!" His wife shook her head quickly. Alibaba exasperated by the persistence of his wife.

"You looks more and more similar to her," Alibaba whispered in her ear. Then he bit his wife's small ear.

"Hyaanh!" Alibaba was surprised she could make a sound like that.

"I don't know you're sensitive in this section," he said, amused. His wife elbowed him hard. He then embraced his wife's lament more closely. "Come on, where my call?"

"No! I will not call you like that if you still compare me to her! Hmph!" His wife then looked away, sulking. Alibaba chuckled.

"I don't see it like that," he said. "That means you trying so hard to make yourself fit my taste," he added. "And it's your hard effort that-"

"Stop!" Cut his wife. Alibaba doesn't mind her.

"-made me love you even more." said him finished his sentence. "No, I will not stop until you call me the right way." He chuckled and fondle his wife back.

"I hate you!"

"It was the first thing you said after the sacred vows with me, right?" Alibaba giggling. "You can't always be true to yourself."

"I really hate you!"

"You also said that during our first night," teased Alibaba. His wife was getting upset, her face was as red as a boiled crab.

"Let go of me, Alibaba." She asked plaintively.

"So you can hide your face? It's too late, I've seen it." Alibaba chuckled softly.

"Hmph!"

"Just call my name one time, I'll let you go." Alibaba looked into her eyes directly. His wife glanced at him briefly and then cast a glance in the other direction. "Don't be stubborn like that," Alibaba burst a laughs.

"..."

"Hm?" Alibaba stared at his wife. "Why are you quiet?"

"Alibaba-kun ..." she whispered with a very soft voice. But it was enough to make Alibaba satisfied. His heart was beating really fast, the warmth spread throughout his body. He smiled at his wife whose looking at him.

Just with one glance, Alibaba understand. He doesn't need words of love from his wife. Because only with her eyes, his wife has said that she loves Alibaba. He turned her, facing him.

"Alibaba-kun ..?"

Alibaba grabbed his wife's face, looking deep into her eyes.

.

.

.

"I love you too, Kougyoku ..." He kissed his wife tenderly.

 **-end-**


End file.
